Unfinished Business
by muses-pet22
Summary: Their current case was a doozy, McGee thought wearily, heading for the lab with yet another enormous Caf-Pow!. 'I sure hope that Abby has something. If not, I'll be Gibbs' next target.'


Title: Unfinished Business

Author's Note: This is my first foray into the NCIS fandom; I did watch the show for a while, but have not for about a year, and only recently did I start getting back into it. Much appreciation goes to Mysteryfan17, who not only gave me background information about the show to refresh my memory, but also helped me with the dialogue. Thanks!

Their current case was a doozy, McGee thought wearily, heading for the lab with yet another enormous Caf-Pow!. _I sure hope that Abby has something. If not, I'll be Gibbs' next target._

Gibbs was even surlier than usual today. DiNozzo had been giving him a less-than-satisfactory performance in responding to Gibbs' orders, and as a type of punishment, he'd made Tony go with him to investigate a lead, leaving McGee to discover what Abby had found, Caf-Pow as motivator notwithstanding.

"Abby?" McGee called out, entering the lab. "What've you got? And please tell me that you do have something."

"Do _you_ have my Caf-Pow?"

McGee yelped and spun around. "Abby, don't do that! I didn't know you were behind me! This isn't the time to play games, anyway-Gibbs is probably going to be angry enough when he gets back, if I know Tony, which I'm sure I do. Now what've you got?"

She held out her hand, an eyebrow raised. "Payment first, McGee."

He sighed, handing the cup over. "Here you go. Now will you talk to me?" At her look, he added quickly, "Please?"

She smiled sweetly. "Of course, McGee. You know how I love well-trained boys."

"I'm not a-" McGee started, but then shook his head. "Never mind. I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

She grinned at him. "Nope."

McGee stayed in the lab for an hour, listening to Abby's explanations, and eventually, he sighed.

"That's good, Abby, but you still don't know who the perpetrator is yet, right?"

She pouted, hands on her hips. "No. I'm sure it's a simple answer, judging by all of the information we have, but…"

McGee suddenly took a closer look at the computer screen, brow furrowed. "Wait a second. If we take these numbers and scramble them…" He hunched over the keyboard, punching keys furiously.

Abby peeked over his shoulder curiously, but caught on in a moment's time. Her expression brightened as McGee turned, their faces inches apart.

"If this algorithm is correct-" Abby began excitedly, and McGee broke in with the same amount of glee in his voice.

"Then that means the server location could only be here-"

Together they shouted, "And _that _means Rear Admiral McIntyre is the killer!"

Abby squealed and flung her arms around his neck. "McGee, you're the best!" Nevertheless, he seemed slightly abashed.

"Well, you're the one who came up with the idea to check the Admiral's hard-drive for evidence."

Abby smiled, and the roller coaster feeling he'd had in the pit of his stomach surged to the forefront again, just like it had the first day he'd laid eyes on the unique lab tech. Without thinking, McGee leaned in to kiss her cheek, lightning-quick, not realizing that Abby had moved to make the exact same gesture, and suddenly, unexpectedly, their lips met.

Due to the fact their both of their eyes were still open, Abby could see a blush staining McGee's cheeks. Suddenly gutsy, she tightened her grip on his neck and kissed him fully.

"Well, I've been gone long enough for you two to give me something, so what-"

Gibbs paused in the doorway at the sight before him, eyebrows shooting up. "Looks like you both found something, all right."

Abby and McGee pulled apart so fast that Gibbs couldn't have timed it if he'd tried.

"Sir-Gibbs-boss-I was just-" McGee blurted, and Abby became the color of a very ripe tomato.

"Hi, boss-we were just, um, trying to-well-" She turned swiftly back to the computer terminal, suddenly very interested in the letter "Q" on the keyboard.

"Don't make me ask again-what've you got for me?"

Abby immediately began to ramble off names and addresses, and when she was finished, Gibbs turned away.

"Good work, you two. Next time, save the celebration until after you've given me your report."

"Sure thing, boss," McGee agreed quickly, and Abby nodded. "Of course, Gibbs."

Turning to leave, Gibbs let a small smile creep across his face.

_About damn time._


End file.
